This invention relates to picture printing apparatuses (hereinafter referred to as "printers" when applicable), and more particularly to a printer which is capable of accommodating a plurality of roll papers and comprises means for connecting these roll papers.
A conventional printer comprises a cassette type magazine which can be detachably mounted therein or a supply magazine fixedly secured to the printer body and capable of loading papers in a light room; however, each of these magazines can accommodate only one roll of paper. Therefore, the conventional printers suffer from the following disadvantages:
In the former detachable magazine, if the papers are loaded in a plurality of magazines in advance, the time required for replacing the papers can be shortened. However, the loading of the papers must be carried out in a dark room, and in addition it is necessary that the magazines thus loaded with the papers be carried to the printer. Therefore, if the size of the roll paper is relatively large, it takes a great deal of labor. Furthermore, as the printer's processing capability is increased, the frequency of replacing the magazines is increased. Accordingly, sometimes a great number of magazines must be provided, which requires a great deal of labor. Also, the use of the conventional detachable cassette type magazines can be uneconomical in view of the space occupied thereby.
In the latter magazine fixedly secured to the printer body, labor in carrying the magazines can be reduced because the loading of the paper can be carried out in a light room; however, it takes a lot of time to replace the papers therein, which leads to a reduction in working efficiency of the priner.